Super Hero All Stars: The Epic Adventure☆Protect the World! (transcript)
This is the script of Super Hero All Stars: The Epic Adventure☆Protect the World! Created by starmix03. Transcript Introduction: Hero Thunder Light ''-Introduction scene by Mana, Haruto, and Daigo-'' Mana: Welcome! To Super Hero All Stars the Movie! The Epic Adventure☆Protect the World! Haruto: Before we start, we brought you a little gift! -Shows- This is the Hero Thunder Light. You can cheer for us with this! Daigo: When you press this button, the light turns on Mana: But, there are some things that you can't do! #Don't stare at the light closely. You can get blind! (Who knows?) #Don't go crazy with the light! You can hit others! #Don't spin the light too! Haruto: If you do not have a Thunder Light, cheer for us with your heart Mana: Your DokiDoki Heart! Daigo: Your support will be appreciated. Oh, and if you see us in a pinch, turn on your light and support us! Mana: That's enough. Now, Super Hero All Stars the Movie: The Epic Adventure☆Protect the World! Mana, Haruto, Daigo: Is starting! Then, the screen turned black. And the setting changed. In the beginning, we can hear seagulls making noises. Prologue: Hero Park ''-Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto, and Aguri are walking through the park. Soon, Mana ran.-'' Mana:'' WOW!!! This park is so big!! Rikka: Look! There's Kamen Rider! -Points to an area- Alice: There's Super Sentai too! ''-Mana was too excited. Her eyes are sparkling-'' Rikka: -facepalm- Calm down, Mana. People might stare at us. Mana: Where shall we go first, huh!? Makoto: I don't know, up to you Mana: THAT WAY!!! My heart can't stop racing, I'M SO EXCITED!! Sharuru: Wait for me~sharu! Raquel: Me too~keru! Lance: Count me in~lance! Davi: And me too~davi! Ai: Kyupi! -flies out of Aguri's hands- ''-Suddenly, Mana accidentally stepped on a banana peel-'' Aguri: MANA!! Raquel: Watch out~keru! ''-The background suddenly turned white. In slow motion, Mana accidentally bumped into a man. Luckily, the man saved her! She was nervous. She went up and she was trembling.-'' Mana: T-thank you... -Walks away- ???: Wait! -holds Mana's shoulder- Who are you? Do you want to be friends? What's your name? My name is Souma Haruto, nice to meet you. Mana: -blushes- I'm Oogai First Middle School Student Council President, Ai--- ''-Then, Rikka interrupts her introduction. She was covering Mana's mouth-'' Rikka: Mana! Don't talk to strangers! -looks at Haruto- Sorry, sir. We gotta go. Bye! ''-Mana and the rest walks away-'' Haruto: ''What a cute girl. ''-Opening rolls-'' Chapter 1: Between the Trump Warriors and the Dinosaur Rangers ''-Meanwhile, the Kyoryugers appear-'' ???: Wow...This must cost billions of Yen to build this entire park... ???: Yeah... I agree... ''-Mana looks at the Kyoryugers. The Kyoyugers were actually bringing their henshin items which are guns. Soon, she walks to them. Rikka tries to stop her-'' Aguri: Mana! Don't you dare to talk to strangers again! Mana: -To the Kyoryugers- Excuse me! ???: -Looks back- What do you want, stranger? Mana: No offense, but I thought we are not allowed to bring guns here! -points to the man's yellow gun- ???: Wh-Wha'!? This is a fake gun! It's a toy! Not only me brought it, them too! -points to teammates- Mana: W-why would you bring guns!? Rikka: Can you be more polite next time!? -to the man- Pardon me, but our friend here, is too excited. So she can't control herself! -tries to pull Mana away again- Souji: Ummm. It's OK! Apology accepted!! Mana: -Lets go Rikka- REALLY!? Alright! I'm Oogai First Middle School's Student Council President, Aida Mana! Daigo: I'm Kiryu Daigo, but you can call me 'King' -shakes hand- Haruto: -from behind- Hey, Ai-san! We meet again! Mana: Haruto-san! I'm Aida Mana! Haruto: You haven't met my friend, this is Nitoh Kousuke! Alice: Nice to meet you, Kousuke-sempai! -shakes hands- ''-Everyone are now friends, they talk alot now-'' Chapter 2: The Incident ''-Soon, there was a thunder noise. And, the Phantoms, Deboss Army, Selfish Trio, Regina, Leva, and Gula appeared-'' Aguri: Is that... Amy: No way... Haruto and Kousuke: Why are the Phantoms here!? Sharuru (Commune Mode): Mana, hurry up and transform~sharu! Mana: OK! Alice: Wait! You can't! There are people here! Ira, Pell, Marmo, Regina: Go buck wild! Release the darkness from your heart! ''-Soon, 100 superstrong Jikochuus were created! What shall Mana and friends do!?'' One Jikochuu was shaped like a Kamen Rider Wizard one-'' KRW Jikochuu: JIKOCHUU!!!!!!!! I AM KAMEN RIDER WIZARD, THE GREAT HERO OF ALL TIMES!! Haruto: No way! ''-Haruto's only hope is to' transform 'with Kousuke-'' Haruto: ''Really? A Monster based on me? Really!? But that is unforgivable! But if I transform, everyone will go crazy! Shall you spill the beans? You would! No! Yes! I seriously don't know! But since this is an emergency, I must do it, come on, Haruto, you can do it! Kousuke! -Activates WizarDriver- WizarDriver: Driver On. Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin! Haruto and Kousuke: Henshin! WizarDriver: Flame, Please! Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi! Beast Driver: Set, Open! L-I-O-N! Lion! ''-Wizard and Beast Transformation Scene-'' Mana: NO WAY!!!! Haruto-san is a Kamen Rider!? This... This is AWESOME!!!! Wizard: Now, It's Showtime! Beast: Now, It's Lunchtime! Aguri: What..? Lunchtime? Beast: -sweatdrop- Don't mind about that! It's nothing! Daigo: -to his teammates- Now's our chance, Everyone! ''-Daigo and friends start to transform-'' Kyoryugers: Brave In! Kyoryu Change! -dances- FIRE! Makoto: Don't tell me... ''-Kyoryuger Transformation Scene-'' Kyoryu Red: The Fanged Brave, Kyoryu Red! Kyoryu Black: The Bullet Brave, Kyoryu Black! Kyoryu Blue: The Armored Brave, Kyoryu Blue! Kyoyru Green: The Slashing Brave, Kyoryu Green! Kyoryu Pink: The Horned Brave, Kyoryu Pink! Kyoryu Gold: The Thunder Brave, Kyoryu Gold! ZSK: The Strongest and Bravest in History! Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger! Kyoryu Red: Hear us Roar! It's going to get wild, so stop us if you can! Mana: Impossible... Haruto-san is Kamen Rider Wizard and Daigo-san and friends are Super Sentai.. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! EVERYONE!! -to her teammates- Rikka, Alice, Makoto: OK! ''-Then, Mana and friends starts to transform-'' Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, Davi: L-O-V-E! Aguri: Pretty Cure, Dress Up! ''-Transformation Scene of the 4 Doki Doki Cures and Ace with split screen-'' Heart: Overflowing Love! Cure Heart! Diamond: The Light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond! Rosetta: Sunny Warmth! Cure Rosetta! Sword: The Blade of Courage! Cure Sword! Ace: The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace! DDPC Team: Let us Listen to the Heartbeat of Love, Doki Doki Pretty Cure! Heart: Oh poor Kamen Rider Statue that losts his heart, I, Cure Heart, Will make your Heart Race One More Time! Wizard: -reacts speechlessly- MANA IS A PRETTY CURE!?!?!? Kyoryu Red: No way! Heart: Surprise! Nice to meet you, Kamen Rider Wizard! I am a Pretty Cure! Chapter 3: Unexpected Comebacks ''-Meanwhile, there are unknown voices. Their faces aren't revealed yet-'' ???: What's that? ???: Don't tell me.. ???: We gotta look! ''-Then, 9 people ran to the battle place. And, the first voice's face was revealed, he was Sakurada Hiromu with his teammates and the Goseigers-'' Hiromu: Is that... Super Sentai!? -to his teammates- We have no time watching this scene, but let's do it! ''-Then, Hiromu and friends transformed into the Go-Busters and Goseigers!-'' Hiromu, Ryuuji, Yoko, J: Let's Morphin! Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune Hyde: Change Card, Tensou! ''-Go-Busters and Goseigers transformation scene-'' Red Buster: Red Buster! Blue Buster: Blue Buster! Yellow Buster: Yellow Buster! Stag Buster: Stag Buster! Gosei Red: Skick Power of Storm! Gosei Red! Gosei Pink: Skick Power of Breeze! Gosei Pink! Gosei Black: Landick Power of Stone! Gosei Black! Gosei Yellow: Landick Power of Sprouting! Gosei Yellow! Gosei Blue: Seaick Power of Surging Waves! Gosei Blue! TSGB Team: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters! TSG Team: Protecting the planet is an angel's duty, Tensou Sentai Goseiger! Red Buster: Busters, Angels! Ready? GO! ''-But, there was an immediate pause-'' Red Buster: Is that a MegaZord? Blue Buster: It's actually not a MegaZord, I don't know what's the name though... Yellow Buster: -looks at Jikochuu- What the... a Kamen Rider Wizard Monster? Gosei Pink: Hurry, we don't want to waste time and look at that! ''-The Busters and the Goseigers ran-'' ---- ''-Meanwhile, the Jikochuu was about to spit out fire, the Cures are scared if they got burnt, suddenly...-'' Rosetta: Love Heart Arrow! Pretty Cure, Rosetta Reflection! ''-The stiff and strong clover barrier protects the Cures from getting burnt-'' Diamond: Rosetta! Thank you! Rosetta: -Looks at Diamond- No problem! ''-The Jikochuu was mad, he turned bigger-'' Jikochuu: JIKOCHUUU!!!! Kyoryu Red: YIKES! Nossan, Amy, Let's do this! ''-Kyoryu Red, Blue, and Pink throw their Beast Batteries to their ZyuDenRyu, Gabutyra, Stegotchi, and Dricera. Then, Kyoryuzin building scene occurs-'' Narrator: KYORYUZIN!!! Jikochuu: Jikochuu?! Kyoryu Red; Yo, Wizard! Play On! Jikochuu: -furious- JIKOCHUUUUU!!!! ''-The 3 Kyoryugers insert their Gabrevolvers and jumped and dance-'' Kyoryu Blue: LET'S DO THIS!!! Kyoryu Red, Blue, Pink: Kyoryu Brave Finish!! ''-The attack was effective, it really aimed the Jikochuu. The Jikochuu froze on ice, but suddenly.. CRACK!!-'' Kyoryu Red, Blue, Pink: NO WAY!! ''-The Jikochuu spits fire and the Kyoryuzin was crashed-'' Kyoryu Pink: That was an Epic Fail... ---- ''-Meanwhile... 7 men saw the battle scene-'' ???: -Reveals to Kisaragi Gentaro a.k.a Kamen Rider Fourze- What the!? Eiji: What is it, Gentaro? Gentaro: I think I see... Souma Haruto!? Shotaro: Who? Oh! You mean the Wizard Guy? ''-But Gentaro just ran, and Eiji and friends followed him-'' Gentaro: Eiji, Ryusei, everyone! All: -nods- Gentaro: -activates Astro Switches- Fourze Driver: 3, 2, 1... Meteor Driver: Meteor, Ready! Double Driver: Cyclone, Joker! Accel Driver: Accel! Eiji and Shintaro: -activates drivers and puts on Medals- Gentaro, Ryusei, Eiji, Shintaro, Philip, Shotaro, Ryu: HENSHIN! OOO Driver, Double Driver, and Accel Driver: -all at the same time- Taka, Tora, Batta! Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba! CycloneJoker! Accel! ''-Transformation Scene of Fourze, OOO, Meteor, Birth, W, and Accel. Soon, Philip collapses to the ground-'' W (Philip): Fourze, please take care of my body Fourze: -picks up Philip's body- OK, Philip. Now let's go! -runs- ''-Now, the 6 Riders are at the battle zone-'' Fourze: HARUTO!! Wizard: Gentaro, everyone! But how did you- Accel: Shut up, you, Let's FIGHT!! ''-Wizard changes into Water Style-'' WizarDriver: Water, Please! Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui-Sui! Kyoryu Gold: -punches Jikochuu nonstop- Why are they so hard to defeat!? Jikochuu: NOT HURT!! -transforms into Hurricane Style- WizarDriver: Hurricane, Please! Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu! Wizard: -back to Flame Style- It's OK, leave this to me ''-Wizard scans his Kick Strike Ring- WizarDriver: Chou Ii Ne! Kick Strike, Saikooo!!! Jikochuu: -punches Wizard- Wizard: Aaah!! -falls- Heart: -runs- Wizard! Are you okay? Wizard: Utchi-kun was right, this 'me-based' monster is totally unbeatable... ''-Suddenly...-'' Red Buster: -from behind- Guys! Stag Buster: Sorry We're late! Kyoryu Red: HIROMU! Blue Buster: Hey, King. What's up? -brofists- Yellow Buster and Gosei Black: -yells- LOOK OUT! Jikochuu: -punches heroes- All: AAAH!! -falls- Ace: -groans- If this monster is hard to defeat, who will save us now? Jikochuu: -puts up foot and will squash Heroes- Jiko... ''-Suddenly... someone interrupted the scene, everyone looked-'' ???: STOP!!! ''-Then, it was revealed that he is, the young pirate, Captain Marvelous! He and his comrades took out their Mobirates (Gokai Cellular for Gai) and start to transform...-'' Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Don, Ahim, Gai: Gokai Change! Narrator: GOKAIGER!!!!!!! Gokai Red: Gokai Red! Gokai Blue: Gokai Blue! Gokai Yellow: Gokai Yellow! Gokai Green: Gokai Green! Gokai Pink: Gokai Pink! Gokai Silver: Gokai Silver! KSG Team: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger! Beast: Kaizoku Sentai... Gokaiger!? Kyoryu Red: Captain Marvelous-san! -hugs- We were expecting that you would never return to Earth! OOO and W: -sweatdrop- W-What an Unexpected Comeback... Ace: You guys are... -tries to touch Gokai Red- Gokai Red: -Drops Ace's hand- Shut up, you lady. Now, Let's Put On A Show! ''-But, the show didn't start yet.... Then...-'' ???: Pretty Cure, Smile Charge! (That voice came from nowhere. Thus, it was echoing, from the skies) Kyoryu Gold: This is... ''-Suddenly, all 28 Pretty Cures appear on top of Hero Park's humongous Ferris wheel. They start to introduce themselves-'' Black: Emissary of Light, Cure Black! White: Emissary of Light, Cure White! Luminous: Shining Life, Shiny Luminous! Bloom: The Shining Golden Flower, Cure Bloom! Egret: The Radiant Silver Wings, Cure Egret! Dream: The Great Power of Hope, Cure Dream! Rouge: The Red Flame of Passion, Cure Rouge! Lemonade: The Bursting Scent of Lemon, Cure Lemonade! Mint: The Green Earth of Tranquility, Cure Mint! Aqua: The Blue Spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!' Rose: The Blue Rose is the Symbol of Secrets, Milky Rose! Peach: Freshly Picked, Cure Peach! Berry: Freshly Gathered, Cure Berry! Pine: Freshly Harvested, Cure Pine! Passion: Freshly Ripened, Cure Passion! Blossom: The Flower that Blooms in The Land, Cure Blossom! Marine: The Flower that Sways in The Ocean Breeze, Cure Marine! Sunshine: The Flower that Bathes in Sunlight, Cure Sunshine! Moonlight: The Flower that Glistens in The Light of The Moon, Cure Moonlight! Melody: Strumming the Wild Rhythm, Cure Melody! Rhythm: Strumming the Tranquil Melody, Cure Rhythm! Beat: Strumming the Soul's Tune, Cure Beat! Muse: Strumming the Goddess' Tune, Cure Muse! Happy: The Sparkling Light of The Future, Cure Happy! Sunny: The Brilliant Sun, Hot-Blooded Power! Cure Sunny! Peace: Glittering, Rock Paper Scissors, Cure Peace! March: Intense Courage, A Straight-Up Bout, Cure March! Beauty: The Snow, Falling and Gathering, Cure Beauty! ''-The Doki Doki Pretty Cures were amazed with their teammates-'' Heart: Everyone... Overflowing Love, Cure Heart! Diamond: The Light of Wisdom, Cure Diamond! Rosetta: Sunny Warmth, Cure Rosetta! Sword: The Blade of Courage, Cure Sword! Ace: The Trump Card of Love, Cure Ace! Pretty Cure All Stars: Big Gathering! We are Pretty Cure All Stars!! Gokai Red: Pretty Cure!? Beast: Wow... There's alot of Pretty Cure now.. Chapter 4: More Riders, Rangers, and 3 Attacks in Once Happy: -To her teammates- Now's our chance, everyone! Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: OK! ''-The SmPC Team took out their Princess Candles and they are going to transform into Princess Form-'' SmPC Team: Pegasus, Lend us your Power! Happy: Princess Happy! Sunny: Princess Sunny! Peace: Princess Peace! March: Princess March! Beauty: Princess Beauty! SmPC Team: Pretty Cure Princess Form! ''-The Cures start flying on their Pegasus-'' Happy: Deliver, The Light of Hope! Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Fly into The Future! SmPC Team: Pretty Cure Rainbow Burst! KRW Jikochuu: Love love looooove!!! ''-And, the KRW Jikochuu got purified. Then, Princess Happy and friends return to their normal Cure Forms. Soon, Red Buster wants to comment about Happy-'' Red Buster: Hey, Happy: -holds Red Buster's hand and drops it- Later, please. We still still have 99 more Jikochuus to defeat, and we're done. ''-Suddenly, all the Pretty Cures, The 3 Super Sentai Teams, and Wizard, Beast, Fourze, and OOO saw something on the Ferris wheel of Hero Park. It was the Goseigers with their previous 6 teams and Kamen Rider W with his previous 6 teams!-'' W: Tsukasa!? Gosei Red: Takeru!? ''-All the teams jumped down the ferris wheel. Then, the Super Sentai will do their movie exclusive attack-'' Kyoryu Red: Rangers, Let's Go! ''-All the Super Sentais, from Dekaranger to Kyoryuger made a big, big circle. Kyoryu Red was at the center of the circle-'' Kyoryu Red: Super Sentai, Super Sentai All Stars: POWER UP!! ''-Then, a huge fireball came out of the circle and it goes up to space, making a huge fireball attack for all the Sentais. The fireball expanded bigger, and soon aimed at the 99th Jikochuu-'' Super Sentai All Stars: Super Sentai Ultra Fireball Blast!!! ''-Soon, the Jikochuu is purified-'' 99th Jikochuu: Love love looooove!!!! -vanishes- Kyoryu Red: Take that, monster ''-Now to purify the 98th Jikochuu, the Sentais and the Pretty Cures gave the Riders a chance. Each Kamen Rider from every season rides their motorcycles. Like the Sentais, they also form a huge circle. And Wizard is also in the center. They all raised their hand in the air.-'' Wizard: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider All Stars: Dragon Shoot!!! ''-The attack worked, and Jikochuu no. 98 is purified-'' Fourze: We still need 97 more to go. Phantom: Hahaha! Just give up already!! Ira: Steal! The Super Heroes' Powers! ''-Suddenly, all the Riders, Sentais, and Cures' transformation devices plus, the Precures' fairies has been stolen by all the villains!-'' Heart: WAIT! What are you doing!? Ira: I will never return these! Sharuru: HEART!! Heart: SHARURU!!! Chapter 5: Gone for Good ''-And, all the Riders, Sentais, and Cures are back to their civilian forms. Mana was out of sight and she kneeled down, sitting on the ground, crying. Haruto felt poor to Mana, so he comforted her. He pats Mana's back-'' Haruto: It's OK ''-He hugged Mana and Mana's heart felt very nervous. Many of them felt sad because they couldn't transform anymore. Many of them felt sad because they couldn't transform anymore. Especially for the Max Heart, Splash Star, HeartCatch (excluding Moonlight), Suite, and Doki Doki Cures, they need their partners to transform-'' Haruto: We'll think of a solution later Mana: -nods- Chapter 6: Lunch and Free Time ''-It was lunchtime. All the 117 people gathered and walked around-'' Tsubomi: Without my transformation item, I feel so uncomfortable... Hibiki: Hey, where are we going to eat, huh? I'm starving! Marvelous: Ahoy! I found it! Hibiki: Really!? Where!? Marvelous: There! -points to restaurant called 'The Imperial Garden'- ''-Everyone was pretty hungry. They ate alot. They reserved many tables. But the Top 2 Eaters, Hibiki and Marvelous (although they didn't recognized each other yet) were the first ones to finish. They really loved the Steamed Dumplings so they ate around 10 of them. Meanwhile, in another table, Mana asked Haruto-'' Mana: Haruto-san... Haruto: What is it, Mana? Mana: Are you sure it's OK without Sharuru? Haruto: You mean that pink rabbit thingy? I don't know... ---- ''-After eating, The Sentais and the Cures go to a weird ride called 'The Mysterious Forest' The Smile, Suite, and HeartCatch Cures (Excluding Hibiki, who was with Nozomi and Friends) hang out with the Go-Busters, Gokaigers, Goseigers, and the previous 3 Kamen Rider teams (Fourze, OOO, and W)-'' Yayoi: It's so quiet here... But it's super awesome that I'm hanging out with Kamen Rider and Super Sentai!! -squeals- Reika: Relax, Yayoi-san... Shotaro: -stares at Yayoi- Nao: Hey, -stares at Marvelous- Umm.. Mister, do you originate from this planet? Marvelous: No we're not. Why'd you ask? Reika: Because pirates don't originate from Earth, right? Marvelous: Yess.... -In his thoughts- She's so smart! She must be one of my crew!!! ''-Meanwhile, the Suite Cures heard their conversation-'' Kanade: Hi, pirate Marvelous: -Waves to Kanade- Ellen: Then where did you guys come from? Ahim: We pirates, are from space Akane: -reacts weirdly- Space!? You guys are aliens!? Don: To be honest, yes... Gai: Except for me! ''-Suddenly, they heard a snap. The people who were chatting paused, and they saw the guy who recently snap-'' Gentaro: Snap out of it! Hello! Reika: Who are you? Gentaro: I just want to introduce myself. My name is Kisaragi Gentaro. I am Kamen Rider Fourze Eiji: Same like me, I am Kamen Rider OOO. And THESE GUYS -points to Shintaro, Shotaro, Philip, and Ryu- are Kamen Riders too! Moune: All those!? Philip: Basically, yes Shintaro: And what does this guy -points to Gentaro- want to tell us? Gentaro: I am a student Alata: A what? Gentaro: I am a student of Amanogawa High School Yayoi: How can a high schooler become a Kamen Rider? ''-Everyone laughed. Gentaro chuckled-'' Gentaro: Dunno. ---- ''-Hiromu and Miyuki are behind the Gokaigers, Gentaro and Eiji, Miyuki's teammates, with the Suite Cures-'' Miyuki: Hey.. are you the red spy from before? Hiromu: Yes Miyuki: Well then, I'm Hoshizora Miyuki or Cure Happy Hiromu: I'm Sakurada Hiromu or Red Buster Miyuki and Hiromu: Nice to meet you ''-After miles walking down the forest, Hiromu asks what does Pretty Cure do-'' Hiromu: What does Pretty Cure usually do? Miyuki: Umm... I'm actually a Legendary Warrior of Marchenland, and I protect Marchenland from the evil Pierrot. Hiromu: Marchenland? What's that? Miyuki: Oh, that's a country of Fairy Tales. What about you, Hiromu-san? Hiromu: I fight Messiah, an evil emperor Miyuki: Does your team have 5 people, an are you the leader? Hiromu: Yes, and yes. ''-Suddenly, "Buck, buck, buck". There was a chicken in front of Hiromu. It is revealed that in Episode 28 of Go-Busters, Hiromu has a deep fear of chickens. He got shocked and hugged Miyuki tightly-'' Hiromu: -freezes, then screams- ''-Hiromu was really frightened so he hid behind Miyuki. Miyuki's face got really red and lets go Hiromu-'' Miyuki: You coward, it's only a chicken! Hiromu: I'm sorry... Miyuki: Why are you afraid of chickens, huh!? ''-Hiromu didn't answer. Suddenly, a red robot, which is Hiromu's Buddy Roid named Cheeda Nick appeared-'' Miyuki: Whoa! Nick: I can explain. -flashback- Long time ago, when Hiromu-san was a kid, he played hide-and-seek with me. I was it, and Hiromu-san hid himself inside a chicken coop. And he got attacked by chickens inside the coop. And he proclaimed that he has a deep fear of chickens. Especially eating one Miyuki: Gosh, Hiromu-san... It's your fault you hid yourself in a coop! Hiromu: Speaking of that, where's Daigo-san and the rest? Miyuki: And Mana and Haruto's gone too... Chapter 7: Something Suspicious ''-Meanwhile, The Doki Doki Cures, the Kyoryugers, Haruto, and Kousuke were in another land called Rider Park. The land is all related to all Kamen Rider seasons from the first (Ichigo) to the current (Wizard) -'' Haruto: Wow... I'm everywhere... -trembles- Mana: You're pretty famous, are you? Haruto: Yeah... but they don't know the true identity of Kamen Rider Wizard... and Beast Mana: Oh... I see.. If only I could get my Sharuru back, I can fight the Jikochuus... Haruto: Don't be sad, I hate to see you like that... Mana: Seriously? Haruto: -nods- Makoto: Of course we do -takes off glasses- ''-She is wearing the same disguise like in Episode 8. Haruto was shocked to see her. The nerdy, purple haired girl is actually one of Haruto's favorite singers, Kenzaki Makoto! Haruto was really shocked and he quickly stand in front of her and bowed-'' Haruto: Makoto-sama! Makoto: Don't call me that, I'm not a princess ---- ''-Then, all the heroes gathered again. And there was an announcement on P.A-'' P.A.: Ladies and Gentlemen, Hero Park is closing for the day. We hope to see you soon Haruto: Well, that's about it! We'll meet here again tomorrow! Whoever's going to the hotel, come with me! Mana: See you guys tomorrow! ''-All Heroes walk away. But Rikka saw someone acting weird. Rikka ran to the guy-'' Rikka: What happened? Guy: -pushes away Rikka strongly until she fell down- Aguri: Rikka, what just happened? Why did the guy pushed you away? Rikka: I-I don't know... -speechless tone- THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG HAPPENING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 8: New Friends ''-The next morning, Hero Park opened again. In fact, it was revealed that there was a Hotel Resort near the Park. It is called Hero Park Resort. There are 2 hotels, Hero Hotel and Thunder Star Hotel. Some of the heroes stayed in the hotel. Some people dipped into water for a swim, some went to a club, some jogged on the very peaceful jogging track, and some went to the diner for some breakfast. All the Cures, Riders, and Sentais gather again-'' Haruto: We meet again, Mana Mana: Yes ''-Then, the Kyoryugers, Gentaro and Ryusei, Go-Busters, Smile Cures, HeartCatch Cures, Eiji, Shintaro, Shotaro, Philip, Ryu, Goseigers, Suite Cures, Eiji, and Shintaro came-'' Shotaro: Hey! Sorry we're late Rikka: You were tad late Alice: Hey... -looks at Shotaro- I haven't seen you. Who are you? Philip: -points- Him? He's my partner Hidari Shotaro. Mana: -blurts out from nowhere- And you must be Philip and he's Terui Ryu! Ryu: Hey, how did you know? Shotaro: Of course she knows us, because we are 2 detectives in one! ''-Meanwhile...-'' Tsubomi: Mana-chan! Mana: T-Tsubomi-chan!? Philip: Are you guys related or something? Shintaro: Well, what do you think, Philip-kun? I thought you knew everything! Aguri: Of course they are! They are Pretty Cure! ''-Suddenly...-'' ???: -from above- YO! Shotaro: Huh? What's that? -looks up- Ryu: Oh My... Hibiki: W-what is that!? Ryuuji: Whatever it is, it's freaking me out! Miyuki: -shouts- IT'S A PIRATE SHIP!! Gentaro, Eiji, and Shotaro: A Pirate Ship!? Yoko: M-Miyuki! Don't freak out! Ryusei: But this is her first time seeing it! Hyde: Well, it's abnormal to see a flying ship! Right guys? Alata, Eri, Agri, Moune: Yup! Haruto and Daigo: But who could those be? ''-The giant anchor landed, making a big mess on the park. The 6 pirates went down the ship-'' Daigo: Marvelous-san! -hugs- Thank God you're here! More Coming Soon Epic Fail and Hilarious Outtakes Note: Source of Outtakes are from DVD and Blu-Ray Outtake 1: Chicken Fail Hiromu (Katsuhiro Suzuki): AAAH!!! Ch-chick... -suddenly bursts out laughing- Director: Suzuki-san? What's wrong? Hiromu (Katsuhiro Suzuki): -keeps on laughing- ---- Outtake 2: Too Much Samba Makes an Epic Fail Daigo (Ryo Ryusei): Brave In! Kyoryu Change! -dances in real life- ''-But suddenly... SNAP! Ryo's headphones got plugged out-'' Daigo (Ryo Ryusei): Yikes! -suddenly laughs- Director: CUT!!! ---- Outtake 3: Not Paying Attention Mana (Hitomi Nabatame): Really!? Alright! I'm Oogai First Middle School's Student Council President, Aida Mana! ''-For seconds, there was no noise. It was Haruto's turn, but he didn't pay attention-'' Aguri (Rie Kugimiya): -whispers- Shiraishi-san, it's your turn! Hello? Haruto (Shunya Shiraishi): Wha'? Yikes! Sorry! All: -laughs- ---- Outtake 4: Sickly Done Marvelous (Ryota Ozawa): Gokai Cha- -coughs- Director: Ozawa-san!? Marvelous (Ryota Ozawa): Sorry, I had a fever... Director: Tch, You should've drink first before you go voice acting! Marvelous (Ryota Ozawa): Sorry... -chuckles- ---- Outtake 4.5: Sickly Done 2 Marvelous (Ryota Ozawa): Gokai Change! ''-pause-'' Marvelous (Ryota Ozawa): HACHOO!!! Director: HOW DARE YOU SNEEZED!! Marvelous (Ryota Ozawa): I told you, I HAD A FEVER!!! -laughs- ---- Outtake 5: Too Hilarious Wizard (Shunya Shiraishi): Now, It's Showtime! Beast (Tasuku Nagase): Now, It's Lunchtime! Aguri (Rie Kugimiya): What? Lunchtime? Beast (Tasuku Nagase): -tries to hold laugh- Don't mind that! It's nothing! -bursts out laughing- All: -joins in laughing- Director: What's so funny? ---- Outtake 6: The Wrong Line All 7: Henshin! Fourze (Sota Fukushi): -loudly- Uchuu Kitaaaaaa!!!! W (Renn Kiriyama): W-wait a minute! You're not suppose to say that! Fourze (Sota Fukushi): Wait, WHAT!? -checks script-. OMG! I made a huge mistake! Sorry! OOO (Shu Watanabe): -laughs- ---- Outtake 7: Incorrect World? Hiromu (Katsuhiro Suzuki): Marchenland? What's that? Miyuki (Misato Fukuen): Oh, that's a country of Folk Tales... Hiromu (Katsuhiro Suzuki): Fukuen-san? I thought it was Fairy Tales? Miyuki (Misato Fukuen): Whoops! Sorry! -laughs- Hiromu (Katsuhiro Suzuki): -laughs- ---- Outtake 8: Gai, Alien!? Akane (Asami Tano): Space!? You guys are aliens!? Don (Kazuki Shimizu): To be honest, yes... Gai (Junya Ikeda): Me too! You forgot that I'm a pirate! Ahim (Yui Koike): What the!? I thought you are an Earthling! Gai (Junya Ikeda): Wait... What are we talking about? Ellen (Megumi Toyoguchi): Ikeda-san, did you even listen? Gai (Junya Ikeda): Umm... no? Don (Kazuki Shimizu), Akane (Asami Tano), Ahim (Yui Koike), Ellen (Megumi Toyoguchi): ARGH!!! Gai (Junya Ikeda): Sorry! -chuckles- ---- Outtake 9: What Is The Name of The Restaurant? Mana (Hitomi Nabatame): Hey... Can we stop somewhere? I'm so hungry! Nobuharu (Yamato Kinjo): Not until we find an Irish Pub or something... All: Eh? ---- Outtake 10: Already Forgotten Ran (Mina Fukui), Retsu (Manpei Takagi): Boil! Power of The Beasts! Beast On! -3 seconds later...- Ran (Mina Fukui): Umm... Jan? Why aren't you saying that with us? Jan (Hiroki Suzuki): Well, that was 6 years ago! I already forgot how to say it! Retsu (Manpei Takagi): What!? Oh come on! Start again! Category:Transcripts Category:Super Hero All Stars: The Epic Adventure☆Protect the World!